


Gundam SEED DD

by VRmaster300



Category: Gundam 00, Gundam SEED
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRmaster300/pseuds/VRmaster300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam SEED reboot fic, with elements of Gundam 00, and a Kira/Harem twist. The SEED universe is rewritten, and Kira Yamato sets out on a path to becoming a soilder that he does not want, but must to protect those he cares for. But there are other secrets and people working in the background, is his life his own, or has it been set up to follow this exact path for him all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam 00

A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED or any factors of the Gundam Franchise.

I'm finally getting around start posting my Gundam SEED harem fic, this first chapter will be a sort of prologue/epilogue combination to start, and the next chapter will be the actually start of the story. However the next chapter will not be the events of Phase 01 of canon, main reason because I feel that there should be some changes to the character developments and their origins. So the first actual chapter will take place when Kira first arrives at Heliopolis in C.E. 69, and will tell the story of characters on Heliopolis prior to the attack on the colony by ZAFT over the gundams.

The Inspiration for the plot of this chapter came from the basis of Prophets narration while floating in space at the end of Crysis 3.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gundam SEED DD: In the End...

As debrie and corpses lay scattered all around the airspace of Jachine Due, the damaged Strike Rouge was maneuvering through the remains of the battlefield, searching for any signs of a particular Gundam.

"I don't see him anywhere Cagalli," said Athrun Zala hanging onto the side of the cockpit while the blond pilot was searching franktically for any sign of her brother.

In honestly he was more than her brother now, ever since those months on the Archangel, the things that had happened between them long before they had found out about their genetic connection. Even with them having found out, it changed things between them, but not too much. That was why she was more worried for Kira's well being right now thatn just that of a sister. Not that Athrun needed to know about that part, but they had been looking for over an hour now and the Rouge's battery was starting to run on low.

"We have to find him Athrun, we have to…" said Cagalli.

"I know Cagalli, he's your brother, you care about him," said Athrun.

"Yeah,…I do," said Cagalli softly, "pay good attention, Miriallia says the last position for Kira, he and Flay were facing off against the new ZAFT gundam with the remote beam weapons."

"Providence, no doubt it was commander le crueset that was piloting it," said Athrun.

"Isn't he the guy who Kira said was taunting him about what out father did to him at Mendal," the blond asked.

"Yeah, he's not someone you want to be up against…..wait, there it is," said Athrun.

Cagalli's face bolted to the direction he was pointing and she saw the remains of the Freedom's torso floating trashed.

"Kira?" she said worried and pushed the thrusters forward to get there sooner, getting around the front of the gundam, but still no sign of Flay's mobile suit anywhere. What little hope she had disappeared as she saw the opening of the Freedom's cockpit trashed and the interior destroyed, but nothing that looked like human remains anywhere.

"He's not here," said Athrun.

"Kira," Cagalli said panically, "where are you?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira coughed more blood that ended up floating around the interior of his cracked helmet visor as an image of the earth was visible in the far distance.

It was one of the things he had wanted to protect, one of the reasons he had choosen to keep fighting in this senseless war, but it wasn't the answer to the question in the back of his head.

He couldn't remember who had told him once before, but he remembed that statement clearly now. He was a soilder, wanting to protect what mattered to him, but being a solider came down to one simple question…what was he prepared to sacrifice?

The day he had ended up stepping into the cockpit of that mobile suit at Heliopolis, he scarified his previous life to enter one of war, for the sake of protecting him and his friends, and everyone else that was on the archangel.

When he first killed someone in battle, he sacrificed his innocence and pacifist persona and came close to being to seeing himself as a cold, hard, logical war machine.

Victory cost, and every time he fought, and even when he conquered, he ended up paying a little more.

He had come close to facing death a few times over the last year, but this time he didn't think he would end getting out of it, the large piece of shrapnel plunged in his gut would end up seeing to that if he didn't end up running out of air first, long before anyone ended up finding him.

He wondered sometimes if it ever came to this, if he would just end up accepting death, if he ever saw a light at the end of the tunnel, would he end up going towards it.

Then it clicked in his fading mind, there was a light somewhere ahead of him, but it wasn't at a tunnel. It was almost glittering, and getting stronger, before a silloute started to appear in the middle of it, it almost looked like a…..

"Gu…gundam," he questioned himself as he did indeed recognized the sillute and shape of a gundam apparching him, with the same unusual, almost 'particle-like' light trailing behind it.

It stopped before him, as if observing him before its chest opened up, the pilot stepping out and floating out and approaching him. Even with his bloodied visor he could end up making out a few features of the pilots face through their own visor.

"No, it can't be…..I saw him kill you….I couldn't save you in time,….," he studdered as he went into shock and blacked out.

The pilot of the gundam stopped before him, grabbing his llifeless body and taking it back to their machine. After setting him behind the chair, the pilot spoke into their comm device.

"I found him, his description is just as VEDA said it would be," the pilot spoke with a woman's voice.

"Excellent," said a voice on the other end, "bring him back to the ship."

"Yes Ribbions," said the woman before cutting the channel, and the mobile suit disappeared in a cloaking maneuver before it was long enough that anyone else in the area might have seen it, it particle trail leaving behind it as well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the green haired man that had just been speaking with the female pilot lay back in the couch with a wine glass in his hand, just staring at it.

"And now, phase 2 of the plan can start," he said to himself picking up a gun from the table in front of him, and standing up and leaving the room. It was time he made a trip to level 7.

He had the ultimate coordinator now, it was time he eliminated a certain sleeping neusance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira faded in and out of consioness while in the backseat of the gundam, he couldn't move, he had lost too much blood and still lacked sufficant air.

He still didn't know what was happening, but he could only guess he had just gotten a glimpse of something new that was coming, something that this world would not be ready for, ….and there was nothing he could do about it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just also want to say,

Happy Anniversity Gundam SEED

It was exactly 11 years ago today that this great anime first aired, just passing along to anyone who finds the appretiateted value of the knowledge.


	2. Phase 01 False Peace

**_A/N:_ ** **: I do not own Gundam SEED or any factors of the franchise.**

**I apologize for the long absence I have had from my writing but to make a long story short…**

**Family problems, mom went into surgery for cancer prevention, lost my job AGAIN, money issues, etc.**

**I think that pretty much says it all without me having to say some long explanation for not entertaining everyone who enjoyed my fics. Said issues are not fully resolved but for the moment I am back and will try to update them more frequently. I apologize to everyone who has sent me PMs since my last update I will answer them as soon as I can, but I have read some of your comments through my email and hope I can address them soon.**

**This chapter was only half finished when I stopped, but I really wanted to try to get it up so I apologize if it feels rushed. But these are some details to know about the story:**

**-Amia Lee is a CE version of the character seen in the Gundam 00 movie**

**-I made Kira out to be not exactly the too nice guy, since the pairing later is Kira/Harem, but still more innocent than being ready to be a solider.**

**-Shiho has replaced Nicol, as I really wanted to see her piloting a gundam and I really liked seeing her next to the Blitz, said unit will not end up getting destroyed later on either.**

**-Amia and Shiho will have a connection later, but they do have something similar to the newtype sensation between Mu and Rau.**

**-there is a lot of back story of stuff that happened for Kira and other female characters in Heliopolis college, but at the moment I don't have it all sorted out so some stuff is just stated but it will be detailed in flashbacks later, such as an event that occurred between him and Flay that affects them later.**

**-the Heliopolis professor, Kato, is replaced with a different female professor called Aran, who had blond hair. If anyone can guess who it is, state so in your reviews.**

**In the meantime I hope you all enjoy the new chapters that are up and please be sure to review.**

* * *

**Phase 01 False Peace**

_Year 70 of the Cosmic Era: Tensions were mounting between Earth and the ZAFT organization. Due to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, these tensions suddenly escalated into a full-scale war. It seemed a foregone conclusion that the Earth Forces, with its superior numbers, would be victorious. But these initial assessments proved to be false: almost 11 months have passed since the conflict began... with no end in sight_

**January 25, C.E. 71**

On the neutral colony of Heliopolis, 16-year old Kira Yamato was typing at a rapid speed on his laptop while he sat at the picnic table in the park area he was currently in. A news report was playing in the background of his computer screen, but he was not fully focused on it. In a separate window on his screen he was currently running through lots of code as he hacked into a series of bank accounts and transferred funds to other accounts.

"Nothing like an honest day's work," he said to himself.

While one would say that hacking into digital databases and stealing other people's money was not an honest work, it wasn't the same in Kira's point of view. He did not steal from the innocent, but rather from the corrupt he came across here and there. It all started when he had found out that a professor at the college was cheating the books in the labs and taking money to fund his gambling addiction, and then blackmailing a few other professors and students with information he had on them in different areas to further get an easy cash flow. Kira had found out by accident and then hacked his personal computer and sent everything to the police, while making sure to erase the blackmail material he had. After all to Kira, a few professors and students, who were all female for that matter, shouldn't have to suffer just because someone put cameras in their locker rooms, a teacher accidently dating a student they didn't know was one in the first place, having secret dates with people their parents wouldn't approve of, and other scenarios.

Just being a good Samaritan for that one moment though didn't seem to be the end, Kira felt the rush of basically playing the role of a hero and he wanted it more. He began to dig deeper into wherever he could, finding those that think they can get away with anything, and while the authorities wouldn't ever announce it since all their data came from an 'unknown' source, Kira had basically cleaned the college of all corruption.

These days he ended up stretching his reach to correcting the crimes of business men in the colony who were cheating their clients out of any money they thought they could get away with.

He wasn't fully innocent either, while he may have seemed like an saint to all his school mates, he had his own flaws as well. While he got money back to everyone he helped anonymously, he did end up keeping a little bit for himself. Very little amounts, but they had piled up in a secret accounts he had secretly opened under fake names. He treated himself with the purchase of new computer equipment and had basically created a whole command center in his room with the latest servers, display monitors, and network satellite. He had taken a good amount of work to even create the digital stealth system that would hide him from anyone who might try to trace him; controlled by an AI he had created and designed himself. He called it VEDA, short for Variable Editing Digital Algorithm. It wasn't a really catchy name, hence why he had used the short version. At the moment it was just in its third version since the day he had started writing the code for it. Kira hoped to one day end up taking VEDA and his computer skills to a higher level, really do something big with it all. But for the time being, he was just a regular college student to everyone, and that was what he wanted to be as well.

"Hey Kira."

Kira looked up to see two females heading towards him, one of them his adopted sister Amia, and the other his friend Miriallia Haw, a former girlfriend of his and his sisters current girlfriend. He and Miriallia dated for a short time, before breaking up due to issues and then finding her and his sister in the shower at the apartment he and Amia shared. Of course that didn't end up stopping him from getting involved in the shower when the two tried to buy his silence, even though he assured them he didn't need it. But that didn't either stop Mir from getting invited to stay the night with Amia, or the two staying up with Kira most of the night having more fun. But that was another story for another day.

"So this is where you are big bro," said Amia.

"Is this where you've been all day, professor Aran asked us to being you to her right away," said Miriallia, "well are you helping her with something else?"

"Too much, it's like she just dumps whatever she thinks I can do on me," said Kira.

"Well I don't think its too much to ask, considering how much she 'pays' you," said Amia.

"Uh….?" Kira said before his news report on his computer distracted everyone.

"I'm within two kilometers of Kaohsiung, where the sounds of fierce combat continue to echo."

"Watching the news again, Kaohsiung this time," said Amia.

"Yeah, that's just from a few days ago too," said Kira.

"That's not too far from us, will the homeland be ok," asked Miriallia.

"Don't worry Mir, I'm sure they will be alright," said Amia.

Kira then began to flashback, to a time when he last saw his old friend from his prep school time on the moon.

"Hey, Kira?" asked Amia as she leaned over at her brother.

"Ah," said Kira as he stumbled back in his seat.

"What's the matter? Come on lets go," said Amia leading them away as Miriallia giggled and followed.

"Ah, yeah, wait up," said Kira grabbing his things.

"Hey, do you two think we have time for a quickie," asked Miriallia.

The siblings turned to look at her, then at each other with an unsure look.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the colony area, an EA ship was docking in one of the side harbors.

"Well there you have it, this old ship's just completed its final mission. You've served well as our escort Lt La Flaga," said the captain.

"Oh, don't mention it, I'm just glad we were able to arrive without incident. Are there any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?" asked the blond mobile armor pilot.

"We've detected two vessels, but don't worry. They know they can't pursue us once were docked?"

"Because it's neutral territory, what a joke," said Mu.

"Yes, but it's because of them that we've been able to proceed with our plans. Orb is a nation of earth after all."

"Excuse us captain?" said a group of soldiers who saluted him as he did the same before dismissing them.

"Are you sure those guys will be able to handle those things on the ground?" asked Mu.

"There young, but they've all been selected as top g-pilot candidates, they'll be fine. You on the other hand would stick out like a sore thumb here."

Mu chuckled.

* * *

Farther away from the colony two ships were hiding behind a drifting meteor as two self propelled crafts detached and made their way towards the side of the colony with air propelled thrusters, each carrying a group of ZAFT solders on them.

On the bridge of the nasca class, a blond haired man with a white mask as observing.

"Don't look so disappointed Ades," Rau Le Cruset said.

"Well, I just don't think it would be too late to hear back from the council," said the captain.

"It will be too late, I have a sixth sense about these things," he said tossing over a classified photograph that an undercover operative had sent them, showing evidence of a secret EA mobile weapon project.

"If we let this chance pass us, later well be paying for it with our lives. The EA prototype mobile weapons, we must secure them before they have a chance to move them out."

The two crafts made impact with the colony exterior as their air bags deployed and softened the impact, the solders detaching and making their way into the service tunnels.

* * *

***Lemon Starts***

Amia moaned as she was smooched against the side of the bathroom stall, her moans barely heard as they were muffled into Miriallia’s mouth as said girl was currently making out wildly with the other girl, each of them using their hands to play with each other’s nipples or clits. Miriallia was pressed up against Amia while Kira kept thrusting into Miriallia from behind before letting lose a load of cum into her teenage womb. “Oh god,” said Miriallia into Amia’s mouth, feeling herself filled up with the warm liquid she’d had inside her many times before. “Ok, my turn,” said Amia separating her lips. Kira pulled out of Miriallia and lifted her up onto the toilet seat where Miriallia grabbed onto some bars above the stall and then sat herself on the toilet tank and spread her legs, cum still leaking out of her pussy. Amia bent over the toilet and stuck her face into Miriallia’s snatch, slurping away at the goo that her brother had just deposited into her girlfriend. Kira saw this as his cue as his sister’s butt was wiggling from side to side eating away at Mirialia, and lined himself up with her entrance and pushed in. “Oh yeah, pound my slutty pussy bro,” moaned Amia while eating out Miriallia. Kira complied still thrusting into her and bending over her and fondling one of his little sisters breasts, and using the other hand to reach up and do the same to Miriallia. This kept going on for another little while before Kira fired off into Amia as well, with Miriallia cumming onto Amia’s face as well, squirting her own juices and some of Kira’s cum still inside her into Amia’s mouth. Miriallia slumped down and Amia moved up and started making out with Mir quite passionately, swapping the mixture of pussy juices and sperm between their mouths. Kira quickly grabbed his phone and took a quick snapshot of the two girls making out and exchanging spit. 

***Lemon Ends***

Getting themselves quickly dressed back up, Kira took a quick look outside of the bathroom and quickly edge the girls out of the bathroom and they snuck into the crowds in the automatic cab terminal station they were at.

"Well did that satisfy you two? It was kind of bold that you wanted to do it in a public bathroom," said Kira.

"Oh don't be a hypocrite big bro, or do you think nobody knows about the time you took that Alexis girl in the bathroom at the library," said Amia.

"Or how about that rumor I heard about you secretly meeting with that Saya girl during her breaks at the med clinic," said Miriallia.

"Or that Winry girl from the metal shop class you took last semester," said Amia.

"Oh, there are a pair of sisters in one of my computer classes, Lori and Misha, who say they had a very amazing tutoring session with a guy matching your description," said Miriallia.

"Geeze bro, how many girls have you been with since your break up," asked Amia.

"That's not your business," said Kira, "Besides you cant say it was a real break up since nothing really happened between us, honestly she never really even remembered….that night between us," said Kira.

It was true, Kira Yamato was basically, despite his kind and innocent personality, a real player.

Kira ever since he had transferred over to Heliopolis had fallen head over heels for a girl named Flay Allster, basically his first high school crush. But Kira was far too shy at the time to actually make a real move. She never noticed someone like him, and he didn't feel like he would have a shot with someone like her, but that wasn't gonna stop him.

So for the next couple of months, Kira started to play the secret admirer card, sending her little gifts like flowers and chocolates, digital surprise greetings on her electronic devices, even some poetry, which was something Kira never thought he would see himself writing.

It seemed to work, cause when he watched from a distance he could see how Flay's face always lit up when she got his tokens of admiration, but his world would soon come crashing down.

It turned out that Flay was engaged to one of his classmates, Sai Argyle, and the whole time Flay had assumed that all the gifts were from Sai himself. It didn't help that Sai ended up taking credit for all the gifts either, and Kira knew it would be pointless to reveal himself now. All his effort to get Flay to like him, and he just ended up pushing her into the arms of another guy.

Did it stop there, no it didn't.

During the last valentines' day, Kira had attended a party at Flay's house when Miriallia and Amia had brought him along since it wasn't really a party for couples but just for teens and stuff. But Kira really knew it was just a way for Sai to further silently brag about having a hot girlfriend on account of he talked Flay into having the party. Both Sai and Flay came from families of money, but Flay's was a little richer than Sai's, so that didn't hurt his ego either apparently.

To make a long story short, Kira had found Sai getting drunk and making out with another girl in a closet in secret. Flay had actually found out, and threw him out without anyone knowing cause it was in an area in the back of the house.

Even after everyone left having a good time, Kira ended up having to go back because he forgot his jacket, and found Flay trying to clean the party mess on her own with tears in her eyes, and a scent of having gotten drunk to comfort herself.

Kira didn't know what to do, but he ended up trying to comfort her with a hug, things let to another and Flay started to kiss him. Kira being a red blooded teenage male who was deeply in love with this girl didn't even bother refusing, and the two teens ended up sharing a night of first lovemaking for the both of them.

Flay had fallen asleep from the event, and Kira knowing he needed to get home before Amia started to start calling everyone to find him, got dressed, even took a bit of time to clean the party mess for Flay, then left a little note telling Flay he took care of the mess and of her when she was drunk, and that he would talk to her when she felt better, and left her house.

When her had turned his phone back on, he found a mass of texts from Amia to look at the news, and that was how Kira found out about the attack on Junius 7. Everything was all tossed around and filled with confusion; it was actually a few days before he remembered anything related to Flay.

It wasn't that Kira didn't care about the massacre or the lives that had been lost, but he felt himself the unluckiest guy in the universe when he learned that Flay didn't remember anything from the night at her party due to getting drunk. Sai once more, took credit for his actions. Flay asked him for information when she found Kira's note, Sai seeing she didn't remember told her that he had taken her to her bed after Flay had accidently gotten drunk while he cleaned up the mess for her. The little jerk even sprung a story that Flay was the one that was drunk kissing with another guy, but that Sai didn't hold it against her cause she was drunk, and Flay ended up believing his story.

Kira decided enough was enough, and planned to approach Flay and tell her everything, but couldn't find her anywhere a few days later. He learned from Miriallia that Flay's mother had apparently passed, and she had transferred out of the college to be with family.

That was the last time Kira ever saw her.

Kira believed in true love, but losing Flay before he even had a real shot really affected him.

He began trying to date other girls, and all of them found him to be a really nice guy they all liked, but he still could never get over Flay's memory. He pretty much went all the way with all of the girls he dated, even later redating some of them, and others asking to repay him a visit for "special tutoring" every now and then. Apparently he was a very good lover to all of them, which added to the girls that wanted to date him later on as they all gossiped.

"Well it can't really be helped bro, I mean after all, the tragedy of Junius 7 happened that same day, it was a really big impact on everyone around," said Amia.

"I guess it didn't really help either that she transferred out about a week later. If she had stayed I would have talked to her for your Kira, being best friends with her," said Miriallia.

"It's ok Mir, I've gotten over it now. It's in the past now, but I wouldn't lie that I'd like to have another chance if I ever got one. I don't know how to put it, but there was just something Fla…"

"I'm telling you, it's nothing serious."

Kira stopped in his tracks as he recognized that voice.

"Really, you're lying," said another girls voice.

Kira saw a red head beauty in a pink dress chatting with two other girls, the same girl he had just been thinking of was now standing in front of him.

Said girl turned in his direction, "Oh, Miriallia."

Miriallia and Amia, both a bit surprised to see the redhead back on the colony.

"Oh, hi," said Miriallia moving to greet her old friend, "surprised to see you back all of a sudden Flay."

"Oh, Ive just transferred back in, I needed some time off after my mother's passing," said Flay a bit uncertain.

Kira took a step back as he took that information in, things starting to make sense to him now. But another part of his mind kept wandering if she remembered him at all, or their special intimate night.

"Hey Miriallia, I've bet you've heard right," said one of Flay's friends Jessica.

"Know what?" asked Miriallia.

"She got a letter from Sai Argyle, but she claims that nothing's going on," said the other friend Misha.

"Oh," said Miriallia as she took a quick glance at Kira who was a bit disappointed at the thought that Flay was already possibly dating before he could have a possible chance.

"Hey, quit it," said Flay before they were interrupted by a woman behind them clearing her throat.

"If you're not getting in, mind if I do," she said.

"Oh sure, go ahead," said Kira moving aside for them to pass.

Once they were gone, Flay leered at her friends, "What's the big idea, let's go."

"Hey, wait up," Jessica said following after the red head.

Kira stared off before Amia said, "sorry bro, looks like you're already lost before you got a chance to even really compete."

"Whatever," said Kira taking off for another auto cab with the two girls following him.

* * *

**Plants**

16-year old Lacus Clyne had her mouth open, singing a song that she had much practice with.

She was a very popular pop ideal, everyone on the plants knew who she was, and many males just loved her, and who wouldn't, she was very beautiful.

Lacus was a kind girl, very moving to some people, never showing any kind of negative emotion that would be looked down upon.

But like everyone, Lacus had her own secrets.

Currently she was laying down in the garden of her own private mansion, without any clothing, just laying on a blanket, while a dark haired girl was servicing her chest.

"Hm…thank you Meer, I can always count on you to help me when I need it," she told the girl.

"It's no problem miss Lacus, it's the least I can do for you," she told her.

Lacus reached over and pulled the dark haired girl to her face and gave her a very deep kiss.

Meer was one of the personal maids that Lacus's mother, the current PLANT supreme council chairwoman, Anastasia Clyne, to take care of her daughter and protect her. What her mother didn't know was that after Lacus hit puberty, she started to find the pleasures of sexual satisfaction, and began looking for more.

She did want to one day experience the pleasure with a man, but she was looking for the right one. Till then Lacus started to turn to her loyal maids for her requirements. Lacus found that even woman if they heard her singing voice, would instantly fall in love with her if she played their soft points well enough. Lacus's favorite, was her maid Meer, whose voice was practically the same as Lacus's own. Lacus would give her singing lessons once in a while, and Meer would pay her back by making sure Lacus went to bed happy after the lessons.

"Would you like me to practice my singing down here Miss Lacus," said Meer indicating to further down her body.

"I would like that every much Meer, but unfortunately I have to get going. I'm going to be responsible for the memorial service of the university of Junius 7," she said.

"Oh, alright, perhaps another time then," said Meer.

"Don't worry Meer, I'll be back," said the pink pop ideal giving the other girl a final kiss.

* * *

"Would you hurry up with that decryption Hahnenfuss," said Yazk who was getting impatient with the laser security grid not being down yet.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were the expert on infiltration and stealth maneuvering here," said the brunette as she typed away on the portable computer on her wrist.

"Would you two shut it, just get going with it and get us in," said Dearka.

"Got it," said Shiho as the lasers deactivated and the group started to move in.

* * *

Kira and the girls entered the lab area to find a couple of students already there including one he wasn't too happy to see.

"Oh Kira, your finally here," said Sai Argyle.

Kira quietly greeted him, before noticing a blond haired person leaning against the wall.

"Who's that," asked Amia to another student at a computer, a girl named Amy.

"Oh, a guest of the professor. They were told to wait here for some reason," she told her.

"So, where is the professor anyway," asked Kira.

Shiho quickly set up one of the bombs on the wall as she caught a quick glance at the side of the new EA ship through the vent covering, before a sort of sixth sense feeling went through her head.

Amia paused as the same feeling had just gone through her own head while walking around the lab, holding her head, "What was that.

"Oh Kira, the professor asked me to give you this. I assume its more work related to Morganrate," said Sai.

"No, lately all the work she's been giving me seem to be resolving the energy balancing on some kind of mechanical exo-suit prototype. I'm guessing that's part of why we've had this mini mech in the lab lately," said Kira indicating to the miniature mobile suit looking contraption that professor had the class put together as a project.

* * *

"It's time," said Rau as the zaft ships began to move towards the colony.

"Incoming ZAFT vessels, respond, zaft vessels please respond," said a voice over the international channel.

But no answer came as the next second the zaft ships began to open and its cargo of GINN units began launching, heading for the colony.

"I don't care, just keep them occupied till we move them out," said an EA general slamming down the phone and turning to a few people behind him.

"Contact Lt Ramius, begin transfer of the g-weapons,"

They nodded and made to turn, but the next moment the bombs that had been set up detonated, and the entire area around the archangel hanger was filled with flames.

* * *

Kira had been curious about the blond visitor that had been waiting for professor Aran, so he thought he would walk over to introduce himself, if only to not have to bother listening to Sai talk about his hopes in his future relationship with Flay.

"Hey," said Kira to the visitor who seemed to be about to try to leave the room.

"I'm Kira Yam…." He didn't get to finish as the whole lab shook from the bombs and the visitor got thrown against him. Kira got his grip and caught the visitor as she fell on him, but ended up grabbing onto their chest and when she was pressed against him, he could feel something very squishy in his hands.

"A girl," he said surprised.

"Hey," said the girl getting away from him and making a motion to slap him for fondling her, even if accidently, but the lab shook again and she fell onto him again, but because she was in a different distance from him her face fell flat onto his lap, making Kira groan as his jewels were hit not too hard, but still uncomfortable.

"Come on, we got to go," said one of their friends helping them up and getting rushed into the emergency stairways.

* * *

Mu entered his mobile armor, and flew it out and began fire on the GINNS, but some of them managed to get through and into the hanger as they fired at any areas where workers and EA officers could be.

"Mobile suits, what are they doing in the colony," yelled civilians once the GINNS got further in. Among them was one blond haired woman with long hair and glasses, watching them with shock and then turning to run towards a specific location.

* * *

Meanwhile the infiltration team was on a cliff and observing the new mobile weapons being moved.

"There they are, it's just like commander Le Creuset said," said Yzak.

"As we expected the naturals are stupid and pathetic,, we just come knocking on the door and they bring them out all wrapped up for us to go," said Dearka.

'Men,' said Shiho annoyed at them, didn't they realize that despite the importance of this mission a lot of people were going to die from it.

* * *

"What's going on," asked Kira to one of the people they passed in the stairway.

"Were under attack by ZAFT, some of their mobile suits have entered the colony," he said.

Kira heard the blond haired girl behind him gasp, and then turn to run towards another direction.

"Hey, wait," he said running after her.

"Kira," Mirialllia called after him.

"Go on without me, I catch up," he said at her.

Miriallia sighed and went to follow her friends when she realized something.

"Wait, where did Amia go?"

* * *

"Huh, I got to admit, these naturals made some interesting stuff. Dearka' how's yours," said Yzak.

"Great, neural links connected, update complete, it'll move," he said as Buster rose up.

"Where's Hahnenfuss," said Yzak.

"Give me a minute, this one isn't all set up like yours was," said Shiho typing away at her console, then having the Blitz rise up.

"Took you long enough, where are Athrun and Rusty, haven't they gotten back from the factory yet. We're not waiting for them, lets get these to the ship as planned.

The three stolen units began to leave, but as they did Shiho felt another sharp feeling going through her head.

* * *

"Ah, that feeling again," said Amia holding her head as she ran through the personal corridors she knew she probably shouldn't be in, but this was important. Her mission had to come first.

She pulled a quick communication device and a Bluetooth headset onto her ear, and opened a direct line quick.

"Professor, can you hear me?" she spoke.

"I hear you Amia, sorry but I can't talk. I'm heading out to help deal with the GINNS attacking," said a voice.

"But what about the plan?" she asked.

"It's up to you, even if its just one unit, we can't let that tech get out of our hands," replied the voice.

"Roger, I'm on it," she said still running towards the hanger she her map said was her destination.

Getting to the door, Amia planted the C4 on the door and ran back as it blasted open. She ran out into the warehouse with her gun drawn but it wasn't necessary as everyone who worked there was dead from the explosions, and debris was covering the remaining unit.

"There you are," she said to no one and made her way to the mostly uncovered cockpit entrance. She landed inside and shut the hatch before booting up the system. As the screen came up, she was surprised by what she found.

"What, this isn't one of the EA prototypes, what the heck is this thing?" she shouted.

* * *

Kira coughed as he made his way back to where his friends had made their way.

He had ended up following the girl to a hanger where they had found some type of mobile suits he had never seen before, then the girl broke down and started crying, something about her father betraying someone. They had just managed to get away before they were shot by someone, and he got her to a shelter before making his way back, but ended up falling into a hole made in the shaking and into one of the experimental labs for Morganrate. Some weird gas was in the room and while he had inhaled a bit it didn't seem to be toxic so he made his way back to the hanger area when he saw the woman who almost shot him earlier about to be taken out by a zaft soilder so he called out a warning, just barely saving her.

"It's that kid again," said Murrue observing Kira.

"Come down here," she called out to him.

"Thanks, but I'm on my way to the shelters," he told her.

"But there's nothing left in that direction," she said.

The passageway near Kira blew up and leaving him stranded on the catwalk.

"Oh great," he said to no one.

"Come here," she shouted.

Kira took a good look around to see he had no other alternatives, so ran over to the catwalk railing and jumped over and landed with perfect footing on the armor of the mobile suit below.

"Wha….how did he do that?" Murrue asked.

Meanwhile the few ZAFT members of the infiltration team were taking out the remaining of the factory workers when one of them got a lucky shot and shot a bullet through the head of one of the ZAFT red members.

"Rusty", yelled one of the other reds, and he took off shooting his automatic in rapid bursts at the workers that remained.

"Hamana," yelled Murrue seeing her remaining comrade fall, but the ZAFT red heard her voice and quickly took aim.

"Agh," yelled Murrue as she fell down from a shot to her shoulder.

"No," said Kira running over towards her.

The ZAFT red tried to fire again but his automatic jammed, so he took out his knife and used the thrusters on his pack to get up onto the mobile suit.

Kira was able to get to Murrue just as she fell down, and then take a quick look at the ZAFT red that was coming towards them with his knife intending to finish them off.

"Athrun," Kira said.

"Ki…Kira," said the ZAFT red realizing who he was looking at.

The factory around them exploded as two old friends were staring right at the other.

Murrue despite her wound tried to fire at Athrun, but he jumped away and retreated to the other mobile suit in the factory quickly.

Kira watched as his old friend took off, before Murrue ended up pushing him into the cockpit of the mobile suit they were on.

Kira landed in the seat with a thump seeing above him the woman jump in after him, he didn't have much time to react and while she jumped in on her back she turned over during the fall and landed on top of Kira on her front and Kira's hand ended up catching one of her breasts when she landed while the other was smooching up against his face.

"Hey, what do you think your doing," she shouted.

"Hey, you're the one who landed on me," he said.

"Just get behind the seat," she shouted getting up and turning on the mobile suits systems.

"GUNDAM?" Kira said observing the start up screen, and then felt the whole of the mobile suit starting to rise up.

He wouldn't know it, but if he had been standing outside he would have seen the sight of the mechanical titan rising up and standing in the flames of the surrounding area, giving a silent message to all who saw it.

The battle had just begun.

* * *

**A/N: well this may not be perfect, but I'll rusty now a bit so I'll try to make the next chapter better. Like I said the second half seemed to be rushed a bit, but I felt that if I didn't already post something for this story I might keep putting it off just trying to really get it started.**

**I'll also try to be working on both a new Harry Potter fic and a Naruto fic as well.**

**If anyone has any feedback or suggestions for this fic, I can make changes if I feel they would be beneficial to the story.**


End file.
